


A very Charming mix up

by AverageSanePsycho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageSanePsycho/pseuds/AverageSanePsycho
Summary: Regina travels to Storybrooke to meet her future in-laws at Christmas and through a serendipitous series of events, spends the holidays with the Charming family who's daughter Emma makes her realise what really matters and where she truly belongs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to reginamea for the amazing art work. I love it!
> 
> But I failed miserably when I tried to post a link to it.

At 30 years old Regina Mills lived what she considered to be a decent life. She lived in a trendy two bedroom apartment in Manhattan. She was financially comfortable and owned a small antique shop in the middle of New York’s fashion district. The quirky shop stood out in middle of a row of black and white, plain, stylish shops with minimal displays while her shop was filled to the brim with miss matched items in an array of colours. The funny thing was that her home was the complete opposite. Her home was immaculate, minimal and trendy as was her dress sense.

  
She inherited the business five years earlier when her father passed away. She loved her father dearly and had promised the man on his deathbed that she would keep the shop, his pride and joy alive, and that is what she had done. She poured her heart and soul into keeping the business afloat. Business was not exactly booming but she broke even each month, sometimes she did a bit better. As long as she made enough to cover the running costs and pay herself a small wage Regina was happy. She was content.

  
As it happened Regina had enough money to be more than comfortable throughout her adult life. She hadn’t needed to work for an income as she had received a large inheritance but she loved the shop and was determined to keep it going anyway.

  
“Regina, don’t you think it’s time you sold up? Business isn’t exactly thriving.” The smug looking brunette man said. “We are soon to be married and surely once you’re my wife you don’t want to be wasting your days in this place.”

  
Regina rolled her eyes at the smartly dressed man that stood at the opposite side of the cash register.

  
“Rob. I love this shop. It makes me happy and I’ve told you a hundred times I’m not selling this place no matter how much they offer. This shop is all I have left of my father and I made him a promise that I fully intend to keep. Not everything is about money.”

  
“Suit yourself. I’m sure eventually you’ll see sense.” He replied with a small smirk.

He was convinced that one day he could convince her to sell up. The fact that Regina knew she was sitting on a small fortune but still refused to even discuss selling made him mad, and the madder it made him the more determined Regina was too stand her ground.

  
“Enough.” Regina said in a raised voice shutting the man down. “Is there a reason you’re here?” Regina asked in annoyance.

  
“Can’t I surprise my fiancé without an ulterior motive?”

  
“No. well you could but you never have before. Now get to it.”

  
“I want you to come home with me for Christmas, meet the family, and see where I grew up.”

  
“You want us to spend Christmas in Maine?” Regina asked for confirmation.

  
“Not really, but it’s about time I introduced you to my mother. I’m busy with work up until the week before Christmas. I thought we could go up a week before Christmas and enjoy some down time together.”

  
“I think that sounds like a good idea. We do need a break. I’ll speak to Kathryn and ask her if she can keep an eye on the shop. I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”

Kathryn was Regina’s closest friend, the women had been roommates in college and had kept in contact ever since.

  
“So it’s agreed then. Christmas in Storybrooke?"

  
“A whole week away from the city sounds like heaven.” Regina replied with a smile.

She wasn’t entirely sure why her feelings didn’t match her words. The idea of getting away from the city should be exciting but instead it left her feeling unsettled. She knew she needed to meet her in-laws sooner rather than later, better to get it over and done with.

  
Regina and Rob had been dating for two years. They met at a charity gala that they had both made hefty donations too. They got along well and after a few weeks of friendly conversations Regina gave in to his requests for a date and accepted his offer of dinner.

  
They had been on several dates over the next six months and eventually decided to make it official and accept that they were dating, they didn’t have the most romantic of relationships but they each provided the other with the companionship and status that came from being in a relationship.  
When Rob proposed Regina had been taken off guard and asked for time to think. She had weighed up her pros and cons and in the end the thought of being with Rob forever seemed more appealing than a life on her own.

  
They still lived separately and had yet to discuss their living arrangements once they were married. Regina hoped that the man would move into her apartment but she suspected a compromise would likely have to be made. There was no way she wanted to move into Rob’s penthouse bachelor pad. So maybe a new place together would be the only option.

  
So here they were two years into their relationship and Regina was going to meet his family for the first time. It was a strange feeling. It sort of felt as though meeting the family would cement the relationship. Oddly enough it seemed more official than the huge diamond she wore on her left ring finger. It seemed Christmas in Storybrooke with the in laws was happening.

 

* * *

  
Emma Swan was a 23 year old, single mother of one. Her four year old son Henry was her pride and joy. She loved him more than she ever thought it possible to love another human being. Being a mother was the most challenging thing she had ever encountered especially when she had to leave him to go to work but he made her happier than she had ever thought possible.

  
“Henry come here now.” Emma yelled from her spot on the floor in the middle of the lounge where she sat with a pile of Henry’s clothes.

  
The boy giggled and continued to run around the lounge in nothing but one sock.

  
Emma was doing everything in her power not to laugh at him but she was struggling to keep a straight face. She loved seeing her son happy even if it was likely to make her late for work.

  
“Henry this is your final warning. Get your naked butt here now or you won’t be getting any dessert for a week.” She threatened in the most serious tone she could muster.

  
The boy continued to giggle and run around as fast as his legs would carry him, he tripped over his feet repeatedly but continued on after a few wobbles.

  
“Right that’s it Mister.” Emma threw the t-shirt she had been holding onto the floor and stood up, chasing the boy around the living room playfully. She intentionally didn’t catch him for a few minutes, enjoying the laughter she heard from her son. When she finally caught him she tickled his sides until she was sure he was close to wetting himself, before picking him up and carrying him over to his pile of clothes.

  
“Sorry Henry, but it’s time to get dressed. Mama’s gotta go to work and Aunt Ruby is really looking forward to spending the day with her best buddy.”

  
“I wanna play with you, not Aunt Ruby.” The boy pouted crossing his arms across his chest to show his displeasure at the situation.

  
“I know you do and I want to stay with you more than anything but we’ve talked about this. I have to go to work so that we can get money to have nice things.”

  
“I just want you Mama.” he said with a sad face, wrapping his small arms around his mother’s neck and holding her tightly.

  
“Way to break my heart kid.” Emma mumbled against the boys head hugging him tightly.

“How about this…You be a good boy and get dressed and we can do something fun this weekend? Just me and you?”

  
Henry nodded excitedly and jumped from his mother’s arms, picked up his t shirt and putting it on excitedly. With a little help from his mother he was soon dressed and ready for the day.

  
Emma lived in Brooklyn in a cramped three bedroom apartment. The third bedroom being Henry’s tiny box room. She and her roommate/best friend each had average sized rooms. It wasn’t the nicest of areas but she had a clean, safe home for her son and didn’t need anything more.

  
Emma grew up with her brother and parents in a small town in Maine and at eighteen she and her best friend Ruby had packed up their most valued possessions and moved to the big apple to experience ’the real world’. They both managed to get jobs fairly quickly at a diner which four years later Ruby now managed while Emma had moved on and worked as a Bail bonds person.

  
Three months after they moved to New York Emma found out that she was pregnant with Henry. A drunken mistake with her childhood friend Neal would lead to her growing up much quicker than most people her age. Emma had been terrified but knew she had to keep the baby.

  
She knew a relationship with Neal wasn’t an option due to the fact that she had no romantic interest in the man, as time went on she realised that she had no romantic in any man.

  
Her parents had begged her to come home when she had told them she was expecting. They offered to help with the baby and finances but Emma was determined to stay in New York and make things work. Which she did, with help from Ruby she had successfully navigated being a Mom and working a full time job and although at times she struggled she knew she was a pretty fantastic mother.

  
Her parents visited frequently and she visited home, the small town of Storybrooke often so Neal got to spent time with his son. The pair had remained friends and although Neal didn’t see Henry all that frequently he paid child support and always checked in to make sure that Emma and Henry were OK.

Occasionally when back in Storybrooke Neal had kept Henry overnight but never for more than one night. This year Henry was spending the week before Christmas in Storybrooke with Neal. Emma was dreading it but she knew it was only fair. Henry was his son too after all.

 

* * *

  
“Rob you can’t be serious. What am I meant to say? Hello I’m marrying your son… What if they don’t like me?” Regina was furious. She was standing in the middle of a crowded airport where she had been waiting for her fiancé for the past hour.

  
“They’re my parents they’ll love you, you’ll be fine. I’ll be with you in a few days. I just have to get this project wrapped up and I promise you I will be on the first plane to Maine.”

  
“I don’t really have much of an option here do I? I’ve already checked in. Text over the details of where I need to be and I’ll see you in a few days.” She didn’t even bother to say goodbye before ending the call.

She had a bad feeling about this trip from the start. As if meeting the in laws wasn’t daunting enough she would now be doing it without her fiancé’s support.  
She turned to pick up her hand luggage and her body instantly collided with another person. All she saw was a flash of blonde hair as the woman’s iced coffee covered her white crisp blouse, hand and phone. _You have got to be kidding me._

  
“Shit… I’m so sorry." The blonde said as she looked at the woman stood before her up and down.

  
“It’s fine. I wasn’t exactly looking where I was going either.” Regina replied in a huff.

  
“Your shirt is ruined. I’m so sorry. Do you have a spare by any chance?” the blonde looked like a dear caught in headlights.

  
“I don’t. I’m just hoping it will dry soon.”

  
“I’m sorry again. I have a top you could have. It’s not exactly your style I imagine but you are welcome to have it?” The younger woman flustered.

  
Regina looked the blonde over she was wearing skin tight skinny jeans, boots and a knitted jumper. She was completely causal but she was also absolutely stunning. _Natural beauty_ Regina mused as she let her eyes wonder the blonde’s body

“It’s fine honestly.” She offered a tight lip smile before excusing herself. “Well I better go get myself cleaned up.”

  
Regina was surprised by how friendly she had been towards the woman who had spilled a cup of iced coffee over her and that she had not instantly wanted to kill her. Maybe it was because she had bigger things to deal with like spending a few days with complete strangers in the middle of nowhere.

  
Once she was in the bathroom she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, her shirt was soaked. She put her phone down in the counter and took some napkins and attempted to soak up the liquid, before wetting another and trying to clean it. She soon realised it wasn’t going to work. She ran the top under the hand dryer and dried it the best she could. Maybe she should have taken up the mysterious blonde’s offer of borrowing a shirt; anything had to be better than this.

  
Once she had dried herself off as much as possible she picked up her phone realising it was sticky. Of course her phone was soaked too, just her luck. She wiped it with some napkins and checked it was still working. Thankfully it was, but still no message from Rob.

 

* * *

  
  
Emma walked down the narrow aisle looking for her seat. She usually flew with Henry which meant she didn’t get stuck with a stranger for the short flight but today she was flying solo.

  
A mixture of dread and elation took over as she saw the same stunning brunette woman she had spilled coffee over an hour earlier. The woman now had a large dry brown stain on her shirt. “Hey” Emma said as she threw her bag into the open overhead compartment and then slid into her seat next to the other woman.

  
“Hello again.” The woman looked up at her with a neutral expression.

  
Emma couldn’t tell if the woman was pissed off or not “I’m really sorry about the shirt.”

  
“It’s fine. I should have been looking where I was going.”

  
“I’m Emma.” The blonde held her hand out to the other woman awkwardly.

  
“Regina.” She replied taking the offered hand.

  
“So are you heading home for Christmas?” Emma asked trying to make conversation.

  
“First visit to meet the in laws.”

  
“Sounds like hell.” Emma answered with a small laugh.

  
Regina shrugged she wasn’t exactly ecstatic about meeting Rob’s parents. He hardly mentioned them and on the rare occasion that he had it hadn’t been anything that gave away the sort of people she would be spending the next few days alone with.

“Are you heading home for Christmas?” Regina asked.

  
“Yes back to Maine for the compulsory family Christmas.”

  
“You sound ecstatic dear.” Regina sneered offering the other woman a smile.

  
That smile, Emma thought. She was most definitely gay. “Nahh, I’m looking forward to being back at home. It’s nice to escape the city every once in a while."

  
“That I can agree with.”

  
As the flight prepared for take-off the women sat in silence, Emma slipped in her headphones while Regina appeared to be engrossed in a book. Take off was fine and Emma offered Regina a boiled sweet which she took with a small smile and a thank you. Emma noticed the other woman’s tight grip on the arm rest as the plane took off but decided it best to not make anything of it, before she knew it Regina was back to reading her book while Emma looked around the plane. She was already bored only twenty minutes into the flight. She had tried to take a peek at Regina’s book but failed to see what it was.

  
The women kept themselves entertained through the flight and once they landed Emma offered Regina a fond farewell and apologised again for the shirt incident. The women went their separate ways on exiting the flight. Regina went to reclaim her checked bag while Emma flew with only hand luggage so went in hunt of her hire car.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Regina huffed under her breath as she tried to turn her phone on for the tenth time.

  
“Are you ok?” Her blonde plane companion and shirt ‘ruiner’ asked, appearing from nowhere.

  
Regina stared at her blankly in confusion at her sudden appearance.

  
“Sorry I’m not stalking you, promise. Just waiting on some details from the car hire company.”

  
“My phone died and I don’t have any details about where my fiancés parents live or even their first names.”

  
“Do you what to borrow my cell? Maybe ring him to find out?” Emma offered, feeling guilty for being so clumsy.

  
“If that’s ok with you?”

  
“Sure it is. It’s my fault your phone is dead anyway. It’s the least I can do.” Emma said holding her phone out to Regina.

  
“Well that is sort of true and if you’re sure you don’t mind.”

  
“Of course not.”

  
Regina dialled the familiar number. The ring tone kept on going until she heard the familiar message “Voicemail.” She said in annoyance. “Hi Rob it’s me. Listen I’m in Portland. My phones dead and I have no address for your parents. I’ll give you a call back in a short while.”

  
Emma didn’t really know how it happened but before she had time to filter her thoughts her mouth had opened and word were coming out. “I can’t just leave you here. Let’s grab a coffee and you can call him back in a little while.”

  
“Are you sure?” Regina asked awkwardly. She didn’t want to put Emma out but she also didn’t want to be stranded alone in an airport for her immediate future.

  
“I am. My treat and I promise not to throw it on you this time.” Emma replied with a smile.

  
“You’ve got a deal.”

  
The pair sat in coffee shop for well over an hour. Regina tried to call her fiancé repeatedly but got no answer each time. The pair made light conversation. There were quite a few lulls in conversation but it didn’t feel awkward which was a huge relief to both women.

  
“Emma I’m sorry for keeping you. You should get going. Your family will be waiting for you.” Regina said as it was coming to being two hours they had been sat on the coffee shop.

  
“It’s fine seriously. I like hanging out with you.” Emma said with a goofy smile.

  
“Do you know how I’d get to Storybrooke from here by any chance?”

  
“You’re heading to Storybrooke?” Emma asked in confusion.

  
“Yes…Is that a bad thing?” Regina asked cautiously after the reaction she got from Emma.

  
“No, but it’s a three hour drive from here.”

  
“I’m seriously going to kill Rob.”

  
“It just so happens that I’m going to a Storybrooke too. I’ll give you a lift; also I’m pretty sure we can track down your in laws. Storybrooke is tiny everyone knows everyone.”

  
“Well I don’t suppose there are many Charming’s in Storybrooke.”

  
“Charming…” the blonde said with an open mouth. “You’re marrying Rob Charming?”

  
“… Yes…”

  
“You… are marrying my brother Rob Charming?”

  
“I didn’t know Rob even had a sister.” Regina said completely shocked by the new development.

  
“Well that’s just typical Rob. Too busy living the high life to mention his family.”

  
Emma was completely stunned that her older brother had managed to get Regina to agree to marry him.

  
“I guess I don’t need look any further for the in laws then.” Regina said with a half-smile.

 

* * *

  
  
Twenty minutes into the drive and the snow was coming down harder by the second, vision was blurred and both women kept their chatter to a minimum. Emma paid all her attention to the frosty scene before her whilst Regina kept quiet not wanting to distract her.

  
“Are you ok?” Regina asked tentatively “this weather is awful. If you want me to drive for a while just let me know.”

  
“I’m fine, but thanks. It’s crazy. I’m hoping we can get to Storybrooke before dark.” Emma said not looking at the other woman, making sure to keep her eyes on the road. She was relieved that she wasn’t making the dreadful journey alone.

  
“Thanks for driving me Emma.” Regina replied genuinely. She had no idea what she would have done had Emma not turn out to be her fiancés sister.

  
“You’re welcome. It’s nice to not have to make the drive alone.”

  
Two hours later and the sky was black. The snow wasn’t giving up and the drive was becoming more challenging by the minute.

  
“I’m gonna have to pull over at the next motel. It’s not safe to drive.” Emma stated admitting defeat. They were so close to home but the drive was becoming impossible and she was starting to lose confidence as the weather grew worse.

  
“I think that’s wise.”

  
Without warning the car slid across the road, both women screamed and the wheels screeched as the car skidded on black ice. The last thing Regina saw was a look of determination on Emma’s face as she held onto the steering wheel tightly, then she heard a loud bang and everything went black.

 

* * *

  
  
“Emma, Honey? Can you hear me?”

  
"Mrs Charming I’ve told you she needs rest. She has a concussion give her time to come around naturally.”

  
Emma smiled as heard the familiar sound of her mother’s voice in the back ground. Her mother was arguing with someone who she assumed to be a doctor. Her head was banging. She took a few moments to process what had happened before she attempted to speak.

  
“Hhhmmmm wake.” She managed to mumble groggily.

  
“Oh, Emma sweetheart you’re awake. Thank god.” Emma’s pixie haired mother said taking her daughters hand in her own. “You had us really worried there. The hospital called to say you’d been in an accident. Don’t ever scare us like that again.”

  
“Where’s Regina?” Emma’s eyes shot open as she remembered what had happened. Her mother and father stood by her bedside.

  
“Is that your friend who was in the car with you?” Emma’s mother asked in confusion. She’d asked if it was Emma’s friend but part of her hoped her daughter had found herself a significant other.

  
“Yes. Where is she? Is she ok?”

  
“Emma darling, calm down. She’s fine. She has a concussion too but she’s resting.”

  
“Have you met your future daughter in law to be yet?”

  
“What?” her mother squealed in delight while her father smiled brightly. “How long have you been together? You’re getting married and you never even thought to tell your mother you were dating someone?”

  
“errrrrmm… she’s Robs fiancé.” Emma replied, completely confused at her mother reaction.

  
“What?” The older woman asked not believing what her daughter was telling her. Maybe Emma really had damaged her head.

  
“Regina, she’s Rob’s fiancée. I met her at airport. Well actually I spilled coffee over at the airport and broke her phone.”

  
“Your brother is getting married?” her father David spoke up confused by the revelation.

  
“Apparently so, he didn’t tell me either and I only know by accident. He was meant to be coming home with Regina but something came up so he’s coming in a few days.”

  
“He said he was on a skiing trip and wouldn’t be home for a couple of days yet.”

  
“Maybe he wanted to surprise you?” Emma offered as she saw the hurt expression on her mother’s face.

  
“Maybe… I can’t believe my baby is getting married.” Mary Margaret shrieked in delight.  
  
  
Regina laid in the hospital bed her head pounding. So far Christmas with the in laws wasn’t going too great. Emma, she really hoped the blonde was ok.

  
“Regina?” A pixie haired petite woman said from the door way.

  
“Yes…”

  
“It’s so nice to meet you.” The woman screeched as she spoke walking into the room and over to the bed leaning in to hug her.

  
“Ermmm…” Regina was a little taken back by the random woman who was hugging her tightly.

  
“Oh sorry, you must think I’m some crazy woman.” Mary Margaret pulled away and stood next to the bed.

  
“I’m Mary Margaret, Rob’s mother.”

  
“Oh, Mrs Charming it’s nice to finally meet you.” Regina replied with a smile. She felt a huge relief. Sure the woman was clearly a little over the top but she seemed nice and was very welcoming.

  
“Oh please dear, Mary Margaret is fine. I can’t believe that Rob is getting married.”

  
She was feeling a little guilty that she was only just meeting the woman. “I’m sorry it has taken so long to finally meet you.”

  
“That’s quite alright you’re here now. I’m so happy to meet you. Oh it’s just wonderful. There is so much wedding talk to be had.”

  
“How’s Emma?” Regina asked, finding the prospect of wedding talk awkward. She hadn’t even thought about the wedding but something told her that by the end of the week they would have a date, venue and china picked out.

  
“She’s fine she was worried about you. She told me about your meeting in the airport. It seems you had a pretty eventful day."

 

* * *

  
  
By the time Emma and Regina were discharged and settled into the back of the Charming’s SUV the snow had stopped and David seemed more than confident in driving in the current weather condition. Regina had been concerned but Emma had assured her that her father was the local Sheriff and due to living in Maine he was more than capable of getting them all back to the Charming’s home in one piece.

  
Once they arrived home Mary Margaret had instructed David to carry Regina and Emma’s things to their rooms. Emma was in her old room, while Regina was in Rob’s old room which had both been turned into guest rooms. Once the women had showered and put on their Pyjamas they met again in the living room. Regina sat on the sofa while Emma pottered around.

  
“I feel bad leaving you both to fend for yourself.” Mary Margaret fussed as she locked the house down ready for bedtime.

  
“Mom its fine. If we must stay awake for twenty four hours then I’m going to get moody so it’s best you escape while you can and I promise to play hostess to Regina in your absence.”

  
Mary Margaret handed each woman a mug of camomile tea “Okay, goodnight sweetheart, good night Regina. Remember if either of you fall asleep you must wake me up immediately.”

  
“I promise we will. Good night Mary Margaret. Thank you for your hospitality.”

  
“No need for thanks dear you’re practically family.” The woman said as she left them to fend for themselves.

  
Regina’s heart leapt at the words. For the longest time she had felt she didn’t have a family, she didn’t even see Rob as her family however these complete strangers had welcomed her with open arms and seemingly open hearts.

  
“Regina?”

  
“Sorry I was in my own world for a minute.”

  
“You scared me! I thought you were gonna pass out or something.”

  
“No. I’m perfectly fine. I don’t even have a headache anymore.” the brunette assured with a small smile.

  
“Me too. All I want to do is sleep but we still have another 22 hours we need to stay awake.”

  
“Please don’t remind me. Is it ok if I use the phone to try ring your brother again?”

  
“Of course” Emma took the phone from the cradle and passed it to Regina who was wrapped in a blanket on the sofa. She took a moment to take in the sight before her. The brunette looked like a model from a Christmas advert wearing red silk Pyjamas and wrapped in a tartan blanket. She wore no wake up and her hair was still wet but Emma was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful.

  
“Emma?” Regina broke the silence and soon Emma realised she had been stood there holding the phone with an iron grip staring at the other woman.

  
“Sorry.” Emma said releasing the phone with a flushed face. Why did she do these things? Lack of sleep and head injury seemed like a valid excuse and she would definitely take that as a reason.

  
Regina took the phone from Emma’s hand and raised an eye brow in confusion. She noticed the flush on Emma’s face and decided to let it slip, not wanting to cause the blonde any further embarrassment. Regina rang her boyfriend and left yet another message for him to call her back. Telling him about the accident but reassuring him that she and Emma were fine and letting him know she was safely at his parents’ house. She was starting to get really pissed off that he still hadn’t got back to her.

  
“He still not answering?”

  
“No. I suppose it doesn’t really matter now I’ve found you guys.”

  
“So what shall we do for the rest of the night?”

  
“I’m not sure. Maybe watch a film?” Regina suggested.

  
“Which film?”

  
“Your choice.”

  
“I’ll go find us something.” Emma went through her parents DVD collection. A Christmas film seemed like an appropriate choice she thought and selected ‘Elf’.

  
“What did you choose?”

  
“Elf.”

  
“Isn’t that a children’s film?”

  
“Excuse me! Elf is a Christmas classic. I’m offended.”

  
“I think you’ll find ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ or ‘White Christmas’ are Christmas classics dear.” Regna said with a huge smile on her face.

  
“Next you’ll be saying Home Alone and The Santa Claus movies aren’t Christmas classics!”

  
“’Santa Claus the Movie’ I’ll give you but not ’The Santa Claus’ movies.”

  
“Whatever you say lady.” Emma mocked.

  
Emma walked out of the room and into the kitchen gathering up snacks and settling on the opposite end of Regina’s sofa. Regina relaxed into the sofa as she watched the film happily laughing and smiling throughout.

  
Emma stole a few glances at the brunette, seeing her smile and hearing her laugh made her sure she definitely made the right film choice.

  
“So?” Emma said smugly as the closing credits rolled.

  
“It was amusing and enjoyable I’ll give you that and maybe if you were a four year old you could consider it a classic.”

  
“Maybe that’s why I like it so much.”

  
“Because you have the mental age of a four year old.” Regina teased.

  
“Funny… No. I have a four year old son. He loves this film and I guess that seeing how happy this film makes him I automatically love it; even when we have to watch it on repeat for a whole day.”

  
“I didn’t know you had a child?”

  
“Yep. Henry he’s… well he’s my everything.”

  
“If you don’t mind me asking where is he?” Regina asked tentatively not wanting to pry but curiosity got the better of her.

  
“He’s with his Dad for the week. It’s strange being without him. I’ve never been without him for more than a night since he was born. This is day two and I already miss him.”

  
Regina felt guilty for asking. At the mention of her missing son the smile had faded from Emma’s face. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

  
“No seriously it’s fine. His dad lives here is Storybrooke so I’m hoping I won’t have to go a whole week without seeing him. I called to check in when we got back but he was asleep. It’s strange you know, I’ve never not wished him sweet dreams and told him I loved him before bed.”

  
“You’ll just have to wish him an extra special good morning.”

  
“I sure will. Enough about me I want to know all about the woman who managed to reel my brother in.” Emma asked intrigued by what the woman sat before her could possibly see in her goofy brother.

  
“There’s not much to tell really. I live in Manhattan. I own and manage a small antique shop.” Regina took a sip of her drink and moved to get comfortable as she spoke.

  
“Any kids? Family?”

  
“No children and my parents passed away, my mother ten years ago and my father five. I have a few close friends but other than that there’s not much to tell.” Regina confessed sadly.

  
“I’m sorry for your loss and I know it’s a little soppy but you have a family now.”

  
“It’s so strange how different you all are from Rob.” Regina said with a puzzled expression. She wasn’t entirely sure what to expect of Rob’s family but it definitely hadn’t been this.

  
“I’m gonna take that as a good thing?” Emma asked for confirmation with a smile.

  
“I guess.” Regina shrugged.

  
“He’s the least family orientated of us all but he checks in now and then. He’s always busy.” Emma said simply. Her relationship with her brother was ok but he was always so busy that they only really saw each other when they were both back in Storybrooke. “So do you want to choose the next film?” the blonde added.

  
“Oh you do know how to spoil me.” Regina teased.

  
“I’ll try. The DVDs are on the bookshelf in the corner.” Emma informed the brunette pointing to the bookshelf in question.

  
Regina returned to the sofa with three DVDs in her hands. “Ok well we have three options I’ll let you choose from these. We have it’s a wonderful life…”

  
Emma rolled her eyes.

  
“Miracle on 34th street, the original of course…”

  
“Or?”

  
“Halloween.”

  
“Halloween? How is that a classic Christmas film? I don’t remember Michael Myers coming down my chimney as a kid?”

  
“Well that’s a relief. Your brother doesn’t like scary films so I don’t get the chance to scare myself often and as I’m staying up all night anyway I figured it was a good time.”

  
“Fine but I’m not the biggest horror fan and if I cry like a baby I don’t want you to think any less of me”

  
“Cross my heart.”

  
After the film was over Emma was looking a little pale.

  
“Are you ok? I’m sorry that I made you watch that. I didn’t think you would be that scared.” Regina was feeling guilty as Emma looked like she was going to pass out or be physically sick.

  
“I’m fine but my heads killing.” The woman replied rubbing her temples as she spoke.

  
“That’s probably from closing your eyes so tightly.” Regina couldn’t stop the small laugh as she spoke.

  
“Funny. So it’s three am… What next?” Emma asked with a smile.

  
“Do you want to play a game?” Regina suggested.

  
“What sort of game?”

  
“Monopoly?” Regina suggested.

  
“How about we just chat for a little and get to know one another.” Emma suggested hopefully.

  
“Ok. Tell me about your Christmas traditions?” Regina responded excitedly and she crossed her legs under herself and shifted her body until she was comfortable.

  
“Ok well every Christmas Eve we all get together as a family. We have a family dinner and then all put on Christmas pyjamas and we each open a present.”

  
“That sounds lovely.”

  
“I guess. Christmas morning is always a little hectic. With Henry being bigger I imagine it will be even crazier this year.”

  
“I can’t wait to meet him.” Regina said with a big smile. The look of pure love and elation on Emma’s face every time she mentioned her son made her excited to meet him.

  
“He is adorable but of course I’m bias.”

  
“It must be difficult having to spend this time without him. Is it a new thing?” Regina wanted to know more about Emma and her son but was cautious of upsetting Emma.

  
“It’s always been this way. Now he’s older I have to share him a bit more but his father and I have never been together.”

  
“Oh…” Regina said simply not wanting to pry but wanting to know more and hoping the blonde would elaborate.

  
“It’s ok. It was a mistake but it gave me Henry so I can’t and won’t ever regret it. Neal, Henry’s father, he’s a decent guy. He was my best friend growing up. We are still friends.”

  
“Did you not want a relationship with him?”

  
“It would have been so easy to slip into a relationship with Neal. He’s a decent guy and a great friend, but there was no attraction, no romantic feelings and I knew it wouldn’t be right for either of us to settle. I think we both deserve the chance to be happy and in love, to have that connection with someone that means everything. Someone you can’t stand to be without. Do you know what I mean?”

  
Regina smiled and nodded but she didn’t know what the blonde meant. She didn’t have that. Her and Rob were settlers both happy to have someone by their side.

“Did you find it?” Regina asked unable to stop herself.

  
“No, but I’m not ready to give up quite yet.” Emma smiled.

  
Emma’s smile made Regina’s face flush. How could a woman she had known less than twenty four hours make her open up and feel so at ease.

  
“So how did you and Rob meet?” Emma asked with a smile.

  
“It’s a long boring story but we have all night.” And so Regina told the story of meeting him at a charity event, of their dating and admitting they were in a relationship to their inevitable engagement. Regina had tried to sound enthusiastic but the truth was there was nothing to be enthusiastic about. They were more friends with benefits than lovers and there was no way to disguise that, but that was enough for them. That’s all they both wanted.

  
As Emma heard Regina talk about her relationship with her brother she couldn’t stop the sinking feeling in her stomach. Her brother was a good guy and he had definitely hit the jackpot with Regina but the way Regina spoke about their relationship was hollow. There was no fire, no passion and that made her sad for both of them. She knew her brother could do far worse than Regina and yes they had a dull relationship but at least they were decent people together. They would treat each other decently. Decent was not a word she ever hoped to describe the person she was destined to spend the rest of her life with but maybe not everyone wanted the same thing in life. She knew that her brother and Regina most definitely didn’t deserve to settle for decent.

  
Regina could read Emma’s face like an open book. Emma clearly felt sorry for her, for them. That they had the sort of relationship she was more than willing to be a single parent to avoid.

  
“So are you actively looking for Mr Right or are you hoping he’ll just fall into your lap?” Regina said trying to move the focus from her and Rob’s relationship.

  
“There won’t be a Mr Right.” Emma answered without thinking.

  
“Oh..” Regina said in confusion “but you said...”

  
“It will be a Mrs Right.” Emma cut her off.

  
“Oh I’m sorry. With you having a child I just assumed…” Regina’s face flushed. She felt guilty for making the assumption.

  
“It’s fine for a long time I also just assumed too but I’m pretty certain.”

  
“Oh well that’s good... great even.” Regina responded awkwardly, wishing the flush she wore on her face would disappear shortly.

  
“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don’t know why I even told you all that.” Emma sounded a little guilty.

  
“Please don’t apologise. I’m sorry I was wrong to just assume.” Regina assured her, taking the blondes hand in her own.

  
The feeling of Regina’s hand in hers was enough to make Emma’s cheek pinked to match the brunettes. “I’ve never told anyone that before.” She confused candidly.

  
“Told them what?” Regina’s eyebrow rose in confusion.

  
“That I’m gay. I’ve never actually said it aloud before.” Emma confirmed with a small smile.

  
“Well I’m honoured that you chose so share it with me.” Regina assured squeezing Emma’s hand before releasing it.

  
Emma looked at Regina the huge smile across her face. She felt an unfamiliar tug in the pit of her stomach. Not her please, not her she mentally kicked herself.

  
“So how is wedding planning coming along?” Emma said attempting to force her brain out of its current trail of thoughts.

  
“It’s not yet.”

  
Conversation flowed happily well into the morning.

  
“What’s your favourite place in Storybrooke?”

  
“The park. We used to go every Saturday afternoon as kids. Me and Rob used to spend hours on the swings. We would play football in the summer and every Saturday afternoon without fail we would go for a walk around the pond and feed the ducks. At this time of year it’s beautiful with the trees and snow”

  
“It sounds lovely. I’d love to visit sometime?” Regina asked hopefully.

  
“Maybe we could go with Henry someday?” Emma suggested.

  
“I think I’d really like that.”

  
“What’s your favourite food?” Regina asked, realising she was sort of interrogating the younger woman.

  
“Pizza most definitely.”

  
Regina couldn’t help but smile at the childlike quality she saw in Emma. It was refreshing and true and reminded her so much of her father it was comforting.

  
“What do you like to cook?”

  
“I don’t cook. Well I do but not well and only because I don’t want my son living off takeout and microwave meals.”

  
“What about baking?” Regina asked completely shocked by the blondes answer. Who didn’t love to cook? She wondered.

  
“My job was always to lick the spoon.” Emma shrugged happily as the memories of her childhood came to mind.

  
“Emma baking is great. It’s fun and great for stress relief. You must bake with Henry?”

  
“We make Rice Krispy treats.” Emma shrugged.

  
“Do you think your mom has baking ingredients handy?” Regina asked excitedly.

  
“You’ve met my mother… Of course she does.”

  
“Let’s do some baking. We can make some festive cookies for Henry… If that’s ok with you.” Regina asked not wanting to step on Emma’s toes.

  
“Of course it is. I’m game but you should know that I’m not the neatest in the kitchen.”

  
“I think I can handle you.” The words left her mouth before she could filter herself and she was sure that Emma herself had noticed the double meaning as her pale cheeks pinked.

  
“I promise to be on my best behaviour as long as you let me lick the spoon?”

  
“Ok you’ve got yourself a deal.”

  
Twenty minutes later and both women were covered in flour. Emma had it smeared across her face while somehow Regina had managed to get it in her hair.

  
“Ok I’m pretty sure you didn’t behave yourself if you had you wouldn’t be covered in flour.” Regina said as she took a step back to assess the damage.

  
"I didn’t do it on purpose this just happens when I’m let loose in the kitchen. How long do we leave the dough in the freezer for?”

  
“Five more minutes and then we can roll and cut the shapes. In the meantime you can help me tidy up.”

  
“Yes boss.” Emma replied with a mock salute.

  
“Sorry I don’t mean to be bossy.”

  
“I was joking, its fine. This is fun, I’m enjoying myself.” Emma assured.

  
“Good, me too.” Regina grinned happily. She really was having a great time.

  
Once the dough was rolled the pair used the Christmas cutters to cut out the festive shapes. Regina seemed fond of the Christmas tree while Emma the star.

  
“So now we just leave them to bake for 8 minutes. In the meantime we can make up the icing to decorate.”

  
If the mess with the flour was bad, the mess with the icing sugar looked as though a bomb had gone off.

  
“Hey Regina?” Regina said with a smirk across her face.

  
“Yes dear?” Regina replied with a huge grin only to be greeted with a mouth full of icing sugar. She stared opened mouthed at the blonde before her brain caught up and she retaliated by throwing a handful of sugar at Emma’s head. What happened next was a blur for both women but they both laughed ecstatically as they launched icing sugar at one another like five year olds.

  
“What on earth is going on here?”

  
Regina looked up at Mary Margret like a dear caught in head lights, she was pinned to the floor and Emma was practically on top of her.

  
“Erm its Regina’s fault…” Emma said playfully as she broke free of Regina and stood up, offering her hand to Regina and helping the brunette to her feet.

  
“I’m sorry Mary Margaret. We were baking some cookies and we got a little carried away.” Regina said seriously the smile disappearing from her icing covered face.

  
“You don’t need to apologise for having fun but if you two could keep it down a little, it’s five thirty in the morning I don’t want complaints from the neighbours and perhaps you could tidy up when you’re done?” she said in a serious tone but with a big smile on her face.

  
“Of course.” Regina replied quickly, relieved she had not upset her future mother in law.

  
“Ok girls. Please continue to enjoy yourselves…just quietly.”

  
“Sure mom.” Emma replied with a smile as her mother closed the door.

  
Regina silently got the cookies from the oven and started to tidy up the mess around the kitchen.

  
“Regina?” Emma asked tentatively “is everything ok?”

  
“I shouldn’t have done this.” She said with a sad face.

  
“Done what?” Emma was confused how Regina had gone from laughing uncontrollably a few minutes earlier to looking like someone killer her puppy.

  
“I shouldn’t have made all this mess in someone else’s home. I’m a terrible house guest.” Regina answered while moving quickly around the kitchen.

  
“It’s fine. My mum doesn’t care about the mess. I’ll tidy it up. Please don’t be sad. It was fun.” Emma said attempting to reassure the other woman.

  
“It was fun.” Regina confirmed with a small smile.

  
“You finish making the icing and I’ll start tidying up. We may as well wait until we’ve decorated to shower.” Emma instructed.

  
The women spent until seven am decorating the cookies before displaying them on a plate in the kitchen for all to see.

  
“They look great.” Emma said with proud smile across her face.

  
“Well you did a great job.” Regina praised the blonde.

  
“I’m sure that was all you Regina but I’ll take some of the credit anyway.”

  
The women went their separate ways to shower and dress for the day. When Regina returned to the kitchen later Emma was in jeans and a t shirt sat on the sofa with a piece of toast in her mouth.

  
“So it looks like you’re gonna get to meet Henry sooner rather than later. He’s had a bad night’s sleep and he’s apparently grumpy and just wants his Mommy so he’s on his way over. He’s not going to be the angel I described to you.”

  
“That’s ok. Although I’m sad that he’s upset I’m excited to meet him and I’m happy you will be reunited.” Regina confused by the butterflies she felt in her stomach at the thought of meeting Emma’s son.

  
“Me too, even a grumpy Henry is better than no Henry at all.” Emma said while taking another bite of toast.

 

* * *

 

 Shortly after breakfast Henry arrived along with his Father. The boy had immediately attached himself to Emma and showed no intention of letting her go.

  
“Hey buddy there’s someone I’d like you to meet. Can you say hello for me?” Emma said attempting to pry her son off of her shoulder.

  
“No” he replied clinging tighter to her.

  
“Oh that’s too bad because my friend Regina here made some cookies for her friends. But if you don’t want to be friends then I guess that’s ok…” she knew her son wouldn’t be able to resist cookies.

  
“I like cookies.” He said with a frown, still determined to stay attached to his mother.

  
“I know you do so it’s a real shame you’re not Regina’s friend.”

  
“I like friends.” He said a little softer, looking over at the unfamiliar woman sat at the opposite end of the sofa.

  
Regina smiled down at the boy who was slowly loosening his tight grip on his mother to allow his body to move so he could look at his new friend.

  
“Hi Henry, It’s very nice to meet you.” Regina said offering her hand to the small boy.

  
He wrapped his small fingers around two of Regina’s fingers and offered a small handshake. “Hi… Can I have a cookie now?”

  
The whole Charming clan plus Regina and Neal laughed, before Emma spoke. “Have you had breakfast?” She said looking between her son and his father.  
Henry nodded excitedly and Neal nodded in confirmation.

  
“Then I suppose you can have one.”

  
With the permission from his mother the boy broke free of his mother but kept hold of Regina’s hand. Regina led him to the kitchen to the plate of cookies.

  
“There you go young man, help yourself. Which is your favourite?”

  
He examined the pile of cookies carefully before selecting a tree “I like the tree.”

  
“Me too.” Regina agreed with a smile.

  
After a pleasant conversation and a catch up with the Charming’s Neal left, Regina watched the interaction between Neal and Emma. She couldn’t help but compare it to her and Rob’s relationship. In fact it was a lot like that but Emma and Neal were much more pleasant to one another.

  
As she watched Emma laugh and smack the man’s arm playfully she felt a pang of jealousy. What confused her was that she wasn’t jealous of their great relationship, she was jealous that she wasn’t the one to make Emma laugh in that way. Surely that wasn’t right.

 

* * *

  
  
For the rest of the morning and early afternoon the family played games and watched films. Henry’s grandparents were delighted to spend time with their grandson, and their grandson was equally excited to spend time with his new friend Regina.

  
Emma’s parents left early in the afternoon to do some final Christmas shopping which left Regina, Emma and Henry alone. Henry had warmed towards Regina and now sat beside her on the sofa while Emma sat on the opposite sofa.

  
“Regina?” the small boy asked with a puzzled expression.

  
“Yes dear?” Regina answered with a smile.

  
“Why are you here without Uncle Rob? Did you have a fight?” he asked innocently.

  
“No Henry.” Regina smiled affectionately at the child “Your uncle did plan on being here too but unfortunately he had to stay behind and finish some business. Luckily for me your Mommy and grandparents have been keeping me company.”

  
“And me.” He said with a big grin.

  
“And you.” she confirmed.

  
“So kid what do you wanna do this afternoon?” Emma asked wanting to distract the small boy before he started his interrogation on the other woman.

  
“Can we go to the park?” he asked after pondering for a few seconds.

  
“The snow is really thick but if we wrap up really really warm we could take a little walk.”

  
“Can Gina come too?” the boy said excitedly bouncing in his seat.

  
“I don’t know. Can Gina come too?” Emma asked the other woman with a smirk.

  
Regina hated being called Gina with a passion but from Henry it didn’t annoy her quite as much. And surprisingly she didn’t mind the nickname used by his mother either.

  
“I’d love to join you if that ok with you guys?” she replied happily with a smile for the mother and son.

  
“I like you Gina.” The boy said simply with a nod.

  
“I like you too Henry.” the woman responded with a warm heart.

  
Once the trio were dressed in winter boots, coats, hats and scarfs they set off for the park. As soon as they left the house Henry took his Mother’s hand and skipped down the street with a big grin on his face.

  
The park was completely frozen over which meant there would be no playing on the swings today and there would definitely be no ducks to feed.

  
“Can we build a snowman Gina?” The boy said breaking free from his mother and running his fingers through the snow.

  
“Can we?” Regina asked Emma, not wanting to make promises to the boy without his mother’s permission.

  
“Of course we can.” Emma assured with a big grin.

  
Emma made a decent size snow ball and then Henry took over the rolling of it, his smile growing bigger and bigger as it expand in size. Once it was big enough that Henry was struggling to roll it along Regina joined the boy in his quest to make the ‘biggest snow man ever’.

  
Emma heard the two brunettes laughing and chatting away as they continued to build their snowman while she went to collect twigs to use as the snowman’s arms, and stones to use for his face. After 20 minutes of building, patting and assembling the trio stood back to admire their wonky one handed snow masterpiece.

  
“You both did a great job.” Emma said to Regina over Henry who stood in between them.

  
“You did great collecting dear.” Regina replied with a smile.

  
“We’d better get home. It’s getting cold and the lack of sleep is starting to catch up on me.” The blonde said disappointedly. She was enjoying her day with the two brunettes and didn’t want it to end.

  
The boy took his mother’s hand as they began to walk home; soon he reached for Regina’s too. The woman smiled down at the small boy and gave him a heartfelt smile. Henry was an adorable boy and she couldn’t help but fall under his spell.

  
“Mama, do I have to go back to Daddy’s house?” Henry asked sadly.

  
“That’s up to you kid. I spoke to your dad and you can stay at your grandparents with me and still spend time with him if you prefer?”

  
“I want to stay with you… and Gina.” He said happily nodding and smiling.

  
“Well then you shall. How about in the morning we take Regina for breakfast at Grannies and then I’ll drop you at your dad’s for the day.”

  
“Ok” he agreed happily. “Can I have pancakes?”

  
“Of course you can.” Emma said happily and then looked at Regina a little awkwardly. That’s if you want to come with us? Obviously you don’t have too." Emma confirmed awkwardly.

  
“No I’d like that.” Regina said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

  
Regina was sat on Emma’s bed with a sleepy Henry cuddled into her side. She had never been around children much before but Henry made it easy and he had clearly taken a liking to her, and she most definitely returned the sentiment.After Emma had bathed him he had demanded a story from Regina much to his grandmother’s dismay. Regina had offered the job to the pixie haired woman when she noticed the sad look on the woman’s face at Henry’s choice of storyteller.

  
“It’s fine dear. He clearly loves his Aunty Regina.”

  
Regina smiled at the title and the boy led her to his bedroom that he shared with his Mother. Now into the third story the boy was fighting to keep his eyes open.

  
“And they all lived happily ever after.” Regina almost whispered as she placed the book on the bedside table.

  
“Goodnight Henry. Thank you for a lovely day.” She untangled the boy’s arms from around her waist and placed them gently on the bed.

  
As the stood from the bed she was surprised to see Emma leaning against the door frame.

  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to watch. I was coming to check on you, make sure he wasn’t holding you hostage.” Emma said guiltily not wanting the brunette to think she was being spied on.

  
“He’s a lovely boy. We had three stories until he passed out.”

  
“I think the fresh air, snow and bad night’s sleep must have finally caught up with him. I’m surprised he lasted so long.”

  
Regina exited the room and gently closed the door behind her “I can’t wait to sleep.” She said taking one final look at the sleeping boy.  
“Me either. Only another three hours to go.” Emma said happily.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Three hours later Mary Margret had quizzed them to ensure neither of them showed any signs of concussion before letting them go to bed.

  
Emma lay awake next to her sleeping son. She’d waited all day to sleep and now her brain wouldn’t switch off. All her brain could do was to replay the events of the past thirty six hours. She couldn’t get Regina out of her mind. This was bad, this was really bad.

  
Down the hall Regina was having the same problem. The last couple of days had been crazy but she couldn’t remember a time when she had laughed so much and been so happy. Perhaps before she lost her father. Her night with Emma and her day with the woman and her son had definitely been the most fun she had had in a long time. David and Mary Margaret had welcomed her with open arms and truly made her feel welcome. As much as she felt she was settling with Rob, the family she was gaining made her more determined than ever to marry the man.

 

* * *

  
  
Henry had taken a definite shine towards Regina. He had held her hand tightly all the way to the diner and then insisted he sit next to her for breakfast.

  
“Gi…..na?” the boy said after swallowing a huge mouthful of pancake.

  
“Yes Henry.” she responded with a smile.

  
“Will you read me a story tonight?” he asked with a beaming smile.

  
“If that’s ok with your mom.”

  
“Mom can Gina read me a story?” he said addressing his mother.

  
“Of course she can.” Emma replied happily. Clearly Regina had made just as big an impact on her son as she had on her.

  
“Cool.” He said giving both women a thumbs up before returning to his food.

  
Henry ate a stack of pancakes as did his mother. Regina looked between the two of them as they both shovelled in as much food as they could muster with each bite. She herself also had a stack of pancakes at Henry’s insistence. She was not sure she would ever learn to say no to that face. She however took delicate bites cutting her food into small pieces and chewing each mouthful fully.  
  
  
After breakfast the women walked to Henrys fathers’ house and dropped the boy off. They said their goodbyes and made their way back to the Charming’s home.

  
The women sat on the sofa with a pile of photo albums on the coffee table in front of them. Emma’s plan of showing Regina embarrassing pictures of her brother was soon backfiring as Regina giggled away and pointed out equally embarrassing photos of Emma. Her favourite being of Emma dressed in a pink fluffy tutu. A scowl across her face and her arms crossed, clearly unhappy at the situation.

  
“I was so pissed that day. I wanted to go to karate with Rob but Mom insisted I learn ballet. After the third class the teacher told my mother that maybe ballet wasn’t for me.”

  
“I loved ballet as a child.” Regina said fondly.

  
“Of course you did. You seem the type.”

  
“The type?” Regina asked in confusion, a small laugh escaping her lips.

  
“Yes the ballet type. Graceful, determined and beautiful.” Emma said without missing a beat.

  
Regina’s heart leapt at the compliment and Emma’s cheeks pinked as she realised what she had said.

  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

  
Regina’s brow rose in confusion and disappointment.

  
“Not that I don’t think it’s true. I guess it’s just not the sort of thing I should be saying to the woman who’s marrying my brother.” Emma averted Regina’s eyes looking down at her lap.

  
“I guess not…” Regina said sadly. She knew what Emma was saying was true but it also left her with a feeling of disappointment.

  
Emma took Regina’s silence as a sign that she had been out of line. “I’m sorry sometimes I just open my mouth and words just come out before I have time to filter.”

  
“Emma it’s fine really.” Regina touched Emma’s arm in an attempt to reassure her but all it did was make her stomach flutter.

  
“So this is Rob in his karate outfit.” Emma said to try and defuse the situation.

  
Regina looked at the photo and forced a smile. She didn’t want to see pictures of her fiancé she wanted to see amusing pictures of his sister.

 

* * *

  
  
Henry returned in time for dinner and was immediately attached to Regina’s side. They ate side by side, Henry smiling at her throughout the meal. When Mary Margaret had dished out the food Henry had insisted his plate be identical to Regina’s. His grandmother smiled at his request and had complied happily. After dinner Mary Margaret declared it family game time.

  
“I’ve never heard of this game before.” Regina said in confusion as she looked at the jar in front of her.

  
“That because my Mom made it up.” Emma said with a laugh.

  
“Oh hush. I didn’t make it up. My mother taught it to me and I’m passing it on through the generations.” The woman said with a huge grin

.  
Mary Margaret decided to start by going through the rules. “Ok so this is how it works. You each have a jar in front of you.” she pointed down at her own jar to demonstrate. “Now we each write something nice about each other and put it in their jar.”

  
“Ok. Sounds simple.” Regina responded with a nod.

  
The family sat around writing on small pieces of paper, folding them and placing them in the respective jars. Emma and Henry were in a joint team but Henry seemed more interested in drawing on a blank piece of paper than participating.

  
“Ok so now we read the comments aloud, the aim of the game is to guess who wrote what.” Mary Margaret said happily.

  
“Ok. You start darling.” David instructed his wife.

  
“Ok” the woman unfolded the first piece of paper and read the comment aloud “is the most incredible woman in the world.” She looked at her husband with a huge grin and then proceeded to read the remaining notes “is an awesome mother and grandmother.” She looked over at her daughter and grandson and smiled at them brightly. “Has a huge heart and made me feel like part of the family.” She looked at Regina with a huge grin “I’m happy to hear that Regina. Thank you for your lovely words. You go next.” She instructed.

  
Regina smiled, took a breath and unfolded the first piece of paper.

  
“Makes delicious cookies.” Regina was torn between Henry and David but in the end she went for David knowing Emma would go for something bolder. “Is a great houseguest and a perfect addition to the family.” Regina looked at Mary Margaret barely managing to contain her emotions. She opened the final piece of paper taking a deep breath as she did so. “Is pretty amazing…” she couldn’t stop the tears from building in her eyes.

  
Emma smiled at her and her heart leapt. Reading those words from Emma made her heart beat a little faster. The women looked at one another silently communicating the words that neither could ever say aloud.

  
The spell was broken by the ringing of the doorbell.

  
"I’ll get it”. Mary Margaret said excusing herself and rushing to the door soon followed closely by David and finally Henry. The adults wanted to get away from the tension and Henry was clearly just intrigued by who was at the door.

  
“Regina I…” Emma started, but was cut off by her mother’s squeal from the front door.

  
“Rob.” Mary Margaret squealed in excitement, pulling her son in for a hug.

  
Regina looked at Emma sadly before taking a deep breath and heading to the door to greet her fiancé. The guilt she felt making her feel physically sick as she approached.

“We love Regina. She’s incredible.” Mary Margaret gushed.

  
“Who’s Regina?” The man asked in confusion throwing his rucksack onto the floor.

  
Regina stood with an open mouth. “Oh god. You’re not Rob.”

  
“Erm I am Rob… I take it you’re Regina?” the man said looking around at the confused looking faces.

  
“Oh my god I made a mistake. I’m so sorry.” Tears welled in the brunettes eyes.

  
“It’s fine honey.” Mary Margaret placed a reassuring hand on the other brunettes shoulder trying to offer some comfort to the distressed woman.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Regina squeezed the woman’s hand in appreciation before breaking away and heading outside.

 

* * *

  
Regina sat on the porch and cried helplessly. How could she have made such a huge mistake?

  
“Hey” Emma said tentatively as she approached the other woman. She slowly sat down beside her and offered her a mug.

  
Regina smiled up at her with a tear stained face taking the offered mug.

  
“Hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream always makes everything better.” Emma said helplessly. Not knowing what to say or what she could do to help the woman sat next to her.

  
“Emma I’m so sorry.” Regina said desperately. She felt like a fool. She felt stupid for her mistake, devastated that she just lost her new family and relieved that she wasn’t engaged to Emma’s brother. It was all too much for her to deal with.

  
“Why are you sorry?”

  
“Because I’m an idiot, I wasted your time. I got you to drive me all the way here. You and your family invited me in with open arms and I’m not who you thought I was.” She lied. That wasn’t what she was sorry for and they both knew it.

  
“You’re exactly who I thought you were. I’ve enjoyed spending time with you, my family has. My mother is ready to adopt you.”

  
Regina smiled brightly at her with a tear stained face “These last couple of days have been some of the best I’ve had in a long time.” she confessed sadly.

  
“Mine too.”

  
“Emma I…” Regina lent in towards Emma her hand millimetres from the blonde’s face. She wasn’t sure what she was doing and she knew she shouldn’t but everything told her she should continue.

  
“Regina, Darling?” a voice called from the pathway.

  
“Rob…” she replied, dropping her hand moving away from Emma.

  
“Oh I’ll just give you guys… yes.” Emma walked back to the house quickly avoiding making eye contact with Regina and who she assumed to be Regina’s real fiancé.

  
“Rob… why the hell didn’t you answer your phone?” she said angrily through gritted teeth.

  
“I’m sorry I only got a chance to listen to my voicemails this morning and I had one from Storybrooke General saying you’d been in an accident. I got the first flight out. I spoke to my parents who said you’d never arrived and eventually I got this address from the hospital.”

  
Regina felt overwhelmed with emotion. She should be happy to see her fiancé…that he had come to save her, but all she felt was confusion. Tears escaped her eyes without permission and the man wrapped his arms protectively around her and hugged her against his body.

  
“It’s fine now. I’m here, everything will be ok.” He assured stroking her back as he spoke.

  
Regina held on to him and cried harder against his shoulder. After a few minutes she stepped back took a few deep breaths and wiped away her tears.

  
“How could you think I grew up here?” He said looking at the modest size home.

  
Regina just looked at his with a disappointed glare. It all made sense. The reason he seemed so different from these people was that he was nothing like them. They were warm, welcoming and loving while he was a dick.

  
“Regina.” Mary Margaret called from the house.

  
Regina took Rob’s arm and led him over to where the Charming clan minus Emma stood. “Rob I’d like you to meet Mary Margaret, David and Henry. They’ve been looking after me for the past few days.” She said happily.

  
"Thank you for that. I’m sorry for the inconvenience." The business man said with the same look Regina had seen him give the waiter at the end of meal.

  
“Regina has been anything but an inconvenience. We’ve enjoyed having you with us.” David said with smile.

  
“That’s nice.” The man replied before rifling through his wallet and pulling a $100 bill out and handing it to David.

  
David handed the money back instantly “Regina has been a delight. We don’t want your money.”

Regina could see that the money offered had offended the Charming’s as much as it had her. Regina reluctantly said her goodbyes to David and Mary Margaret and received a huge hug from Henry. He was sad that she had to leave and wouldn’t be reading his bedtime story but he made her promise they’d share another trip to the park. She really hoped she would be able to keep the promise.

  
Rob had taken her bags to the car and was sat waiting for her.

  
“I just need to do one more thing.” She called to the man before entering the house to go find Emma. She found the blonde stood in the kitchen.

  
“Hey…” she called out tentatively.

  
“Regina I...”

  
“Don’t, please.” Regina couldn’t hide the sadness in her voice. She was terrified of what the blonde would say and the implications they would have on both of them.  
She stepped closer to the blonde until they were breathing the same air before leaning down and placing a kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

  
“Thank you… for everything. I’ll never forget these last couple of days.”

  
In a flash she was gone leaving a breathless Emma stood opens mouthed a hand instinctively touching the warmth that Regina’s kiss had left on her face.

 

* * *

  
Regina stood in the huge entrance hall in front of a grand staircase where there was not a single Christmas decoration in sight. The room was cold both in temperature and atmosphere and deadly silent.

  
“Mother?” Her fiancé called as he handed his coat to a maid who had let them in. She smiled at the woman and offered her a cheerful ‘thank you’ as she walked away with their coats.

  
“Robin Darling. It’s so nice to have you home.” The dark haired woman in her late fifties said as she approached the pair, smiling lovingly at her son and sparing a glance at Regina.

  
“And you must be Regina?” She looked at Regina with a small clearly fake smile as she spoke.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Charming.” She said holding out her hand with an equally fake smile plastered on her face.

  
The older woman observed the offered hand with a disgusted look on her face. Regina looked from the woman to her son in confusion.

  
“Oh mother doesn’t touch people.” Robin said with a small chuckle.

  
“Ok…” Regina took her hand back and stood awkwardly.

  
After a few awkward moments Rob led Regina to her room and left her to unpack. His mother had been very strict that they have separate bedrooms that sat on opposite sides of the mansion. Rob had apologised but Regina didn’t mind at all. She was feeling guilty being around him and wanted nothing more than some time by herself, her mind was racing.

  
Alone in her room Regina had tried her best to compose herself. She stood at the bedroom window and saw the park she had visited just the day before with Emma and Henry from her window. She sighed as a wave of sadness washed over her before a small knock stopped her busy brain.

  
“Are you all settled?” Rob asked as he peered into the room.

  
“Yes thanks. The view from here is amazing.”

  
“It’s ok” He shrugged. “So what would you like to do this evening?”

  
“We could go for a walk?” she suggested, craving fresh air.

  
“Where would we go for a walk in Storybrooke?” he asked with a small laugh.

  
“The park is beautiful” she said looking at it from the window.

  
“I’ve never been.” He replied unimpressed.

  
“How can you have never been it’s just across the road.” she said in utter disbelief.

  
He simply shrugged again. “I don’t really want to walk the street at night time when it’s freezing cold. Maybe tomorrow?”

  
“Ok.” She couldn’t bear the thought of spending the evening with Rob and his parents “Maybe we should have an early night. I have a headache and I’m sure you’re tired after all that travelling.” she suggested hopefully.

She was nowhere near tired due to her messed up sleep but it seemed like a plausible excuse to go to bed early.

  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Rob lent down and placed a kiss to her forehead. “Good night Regina.”

  
When the door closed behind him Regina let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. She was relieved to be on her own again. This was bad this was really bad.

  
At one o’clock in the morning Regina was still awake and feeling restless. Her evening had been dreadful. Rob’s mother had been far from welcoming and she hadn’t even been introduced to his father although she was sure he was home as she had heard the loud booming voice coming from the room below her earlier. She had felt a little rude not going to introduce herself but she didn’t think she could handle another introduction.

  
She was just about to turn the light on and get her book when she saw the reflection of a flash light against the bedroom wall.  
With a puzzled expression on her face she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back to see Emma stood under the window with a flashlight in her hand and a big smile on her face.

  
She mouthed a ‘wait there’ and quickly threw on some clothes before sneaking down stairs finding her coat and boots and sneaking out of the front door. This was crazy and she really shouldn’t be sneaking out in the middle of the night to see the blonde but her legs carried her as if on auto pilot.

  
“How did you find me?” She asked Emma with a big smile as she joined the woman now stood at the end of the garden path.

  
“I followed you.” Emma said with a straight face.

  
“You did?” Regina asked in a mixture of confusion and elation.

  
“No” Emma laughed “there’s only four Charming’s in town and I’m related to three of them…Do you want to go for a walk?” She asked hopefully scuffing her feet nervously from side to side.

  
“Yes.” Regina replied instantly without even considering if it was a good idea.

  
“My sleep is all messed up. I guess I hoped yours was too.” Emma explained as they walked side by side.

  
“It is and I’m happy to see you” Regina responded happily.

  
Both women kept their hands inside their pockets as they walked to the park just across the street.

  
“There’s something I didn’t get to show you the other day. You have to see it at night to truly appreciate it. I hoped I would get to chance to show you. Come on.”

  
Emma led the other woman to a beautiful 20 foot Christmas tree. The tree was covered in lights that sparkled brightly, in such contrast to the dark night sky.

  
“It’s beautiful.” Regina said in awe as she took in the sight before her, she found her eyes drifting from the tree to Emma whose eyes and hair sparkled in the reflection of the lights. She swallowed hard unable to control the pull she felt in her lower stomach and the ache in her chest.

  
Emma was so engrossed in the tree and its beauty that she didn’t feel Regina’s eyes on her. “I loved this tree as a kid. Even as a teenager I’d come and sit on the bench here and stare at it for ages. I guess it’s a happy place for me.” Emma said turning to smile at Regina as their eyes met.

  
The women slowly gravitated towards a bench that stood opposite the tree. They sat side by side, thighs touching, as they looked at the tree and talked well into the early hours about nothing in particular. Emma shared childhood stories while Regina listened happily counteracting with her own childhood stories. When a lull in conversation came along Regina feeling bold took the chance to change the direction of the conversation.

  
“So I’m amazing huh?” she said with a self-satisfied smirk.

  
Emma bit her lip and took a deep breath before answering “Yes I think you’re amazing. I mean I did spill coffee on you, I almost killed you, but here you are sat in the park with me in the middle of the night listening to my childhood stories.”

  
“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Regina responded honestly but fearfully. What was she doing, she needed to stop. This was only going to end in heartbreak for both of them.

  
“I think you’re about to make a huge mistake.” Emma said in a rush. She had tried hard to keep her mouth shut but she couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t sit with the woman she was crazy about sharing herself so openly but at the same time not saying the things she wanted to say the most.

  
“Emma, I think you’re an amazing person… but Rob and I have a good life together.” Regina lied through her teeth. Her and Rob had a bearable life.

  
"I don’t believe that you believe that. I don’t believe you’re happy. You’re settling and YOU don’t deserve to settle for anything. You deserve to be romanced and loved and cherished." Emma said fighting back tears as her body shook slightly.

  
“This is how it’s meant to be for me... I’m sorry I can’t do this. I have to go.” And although everything told Regina not to, she stood and ran from the park.

 

* * *

  
Emma sat in her parent’s kitchen, a warm mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream in her hands. She sipped it slowly using the cup to warm her freezing cold hands.

  
“Hot chocolate in the middle of the night?” Her mother asked as she approached the table and took a seat next to her. “What’s wrong Darling? Where have you been?”

  
“I went for a walk” Emma replied truthfully.

  
“Did you see happen to see Regina on this walk?” her mother asked with a knowing smirk.

  
Emma looked up at her mother with tear filled eyes.

  
“Oh Emma.” Her mother said wrapping her arms around her freezing cold daughter. “You can talk to me.” She said softly.

  
“I don’t know what to do. Part of me wishes I never met her and part of me thinks I’ll die if I don’t see her again.” Emma confessed sadly her voice breaking as she spoke.

  
“It’s ok sweetheart. You’re ok. I’ve got you.” Mary Margaret assured her rubbing in her back to offer comfort.

  
“I truly believe that if you and Regina are meant to be then everything will fall into place and everything tells me you are. I’ve never seen you as happy as I’ve seen you the last few days.”

  
“I don’t think I’ve ever felt that way about someone before, but she’s engaged to someone else.”

  
"You know when I met your father he was engaged to someone else."

  
“What? Why did I not know this?” Emma asked in disbelief, her eyes big in surprise.

  
"It’s not my proudest moment… Nothing happened while they were still together. The moment we met I knew were destined to be together but I was sure we could never be. I thought that I was too late finding my prince charming… but look what happened, I don’t think anything or anyone could stop you two coming together. The moment I saw you together I knew. I’m just relieved she isn’t actually engaged to your brother because that was going to be super awkward.”

 

* * *

  
  
On Christmas Eve Regina stood in her room, the house phone cradled in her hands. She dialled the number she had gotten from the phone book and held her breath. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this but she couldn’t stop herself.

  
“Hello” the chirpy voice answered and Regina could picture the cheerful smile of the pixie haired woman.

  
“Hi… it’s Regina.” She said feeling like an idiot.

  
“Oh Regina darling. Merry Christmas. We miss you. We wish you could be here with us. If you get any free time please pop by.” Mary Margaret said without taking a breath.

  
“Is Emma there?” she found herself saying before she backed out.

  
“No I’m sorry you just missed her. She’s just popped out... to get groceries” the woman was a terrible liar.

  
Regina was disappointed. It was clear that Emma didn’t want to speak to her. “Oh well I just wanted to call to Wish you all a Merry Christmas.”

  
“Merry Christmas Regina.”

  
“Could you tell Emma and Henry Merry Christmas too?”

  
“I will do.”

  
“Thank you. Goodbye Mary Margaret. Thank you for… everything” Regina said sadly, remembering the days she had spent with the lovely family.

* * *

  
  
Regina, Rob and his mother and father sat in the living room in silence. No one was speaking and it was getting more and more painful by the minute. This was soon turning into the worst Christmas ever.

  
“Let’s play a game?” Regina said from nowhere getting everyone’s attention and shooting up from her chair.

  
“No Regina. We aren’t really game people.” Rob said grabbing her arm and attempting to pacify her.

  
“It’s Christmas and we are going to play a game.” She said loudly, instructing her fiancé and by default his parents too.

  
"Get some glasses or jars and pens and paper.”

The man rolled his eyes but did as he was told reluctantly.

“Now you write something you like about everyone around the table and put it in their glass."

  
“This is dumb.” Rob’s dad said but did as he was told.

  
“The object of the game is to guess who said what about whom.” Regina instructed. She was pleased to see the family doing as she instructed and so she began writing her own notes.

  
Rob’s dad went first reading his pieces of papers “Charming” he winked at her “thanks Regina. Great business man” he nodded to his son “thanks son and finally the wife, makes lots of money. I need to with the rate at which you spend it!” he said in an icy tone that made Regina wince.

  
Rob’s Mom went next with a fake smile across her make up filled face “low maintenance… what is that supposed to mean?” She said angrily shouting at her husband.  
“Ok Regina, you next.” The older Charming man instructed cutting his wife off.

  
“Loves my son.” Regina smiled at her future mother in law, “is easy on the eyes.” She didn’t even dignify the comment with a reply before unfolding the final piece of paper. “Is a multimillionaire…? I don’t understand.” She said in confusion.

  
Rob stood in front of them all rubbing his hands together “You may have noticed that I’ve been on my phone quite a bit since I got back. I closed a huge deal with Gold real estate. They own a huge chunk of the properties on the street that the shop is on. They are in the process of acquiring everything. Everything except a small antique store. I used that as leverage to get top dollar. How does three point five million sound?”

  
Regina looked at the man with an open mouth.

  
“Honey well done!” Rob’s mother congratulated him with a hug.

  
“Holy crap, that’s amazing son.” His dad patted him on the shoulder.

  
“Regina?”

  
“I… Wow, I don’t know what to say I’m speechless.” She fought to keep her tears at bay.

  
“You can say yes? I’m a sales man you’re a collector and you know that you hold on to things too tightly. With my help you can be the best business woman possible.”

  
“I think I need some alone time to process this… the stores been in my family for a long time Rob. It holds lots of family memories… This is a lot to take in.”

  
“I totally understand… But you and I will make new family memories.”

  
“I’m gonna take a walk.” She said before grabbing her boots and coat and rushing out into the cold night air.

  
“I know you’ll make the right decision!” Rob called after her as she closed the door.  


* * *

  
She wondered back to the park, back to the Christmas tree. The tears fell freely as she tried to process the events of the last few crazy days.  
Damn Rob for going behind her back, damn his parents for being so boring, damn the Charming’s for making her miss her family but mostly damn Emma for making her feel things she never thought possible.

  
Eventually she wondered back to the house. She was surprised but happy to see the pleasant warming smile of Mary Margaret looking back at her.

  
“Mary Margaret…” was all managed to say before she broke down in tears and cried uncontrollably.

  
"Oh Regina. It’s ok. I promise you everything will be ok.” Mary Margaret said wrapping her arms around the brunette just like she had done with her daughter the day before.

  
“I feel like I’ve messed everything up. I feel like I met the most amazing person in the world and I’m engaged to someone else and I don’t know what to do.”

  
“Everything will be ok, listen to your heart Regina. Do what you have to do. Do what makes you happy.”  


* * *

  
  
“What did she want?” Rob asked from the door as Regina approached.

  
“To wish me a Merry Christmas” Regina said simply, slipping past him into the house.

  
“Come with me I have a surprise for you.” The man led her through the house and up the stairs.

  
“I don’t think I can take any more.” She said on auto pilot. Scared of how she would react to whatever else he was going to throw at her.

  
He led her to his room and instructed her to sit on the bed before giving her an envelope.

  
“I’m sorry I sprang that on you in front of my parents. You know I just want to take care of you… Go ahead open it.” he said indicating to the envelope.

  
“What is this?” She said in anger, but she already knew the answer.

  
“It’s a lease for a store three blocks away from your current one.”

  
“What?” she shouted.

  
“It’s bigger, you can hire some staff, get more stock. It’s a real store Regina.” He said eagerly, not reading Regina’s body language in the slightest.

  
“A real store?”

  
"You can have a real theme. Maybe even a cafe in there. The possibilities are endless.”

  
“But it wouldn’t be my father’s store”

  
“It would be a damn good compromise.” He said smugly.

  
“It definitely would be a compromise.” She hissed back in annoyance.

  
“Come on” he said cheekily while waving a pen in front of her face.

  
“I think I’m gonna be sick” and with that she rushed into his ensuite and closed the door behind her.

  
“Regina? Come on.”

  
Regina stood in the bathroom. She thought about Emma, about the last few days with the blonde woman and her family. Spending time with the ‘nice’ Charming’s. She thought of the fun times she had shared with the blonde, of the way Emma made her feel more alive than she had felt in forever. She laughed until she cried and she knew, she knew exactly what she needed to do. She fixed her hair, wiped away her tears, took a deep breath and went back to face Rob.

  
“What’s going on?” he asked in annoyance and confusion.

  
“I can’t do this.”

  
“We don’t have to do the new store. I thought that you’d still want to work. Obviously you don’t need to.”

  
He clearly had no idea. How could she have agreed to marry someone who knew nothing about her “I mean with us. I’m sorry.”

  
“I knew this was coming.” He shook his head as he spoke. “Ever since you came here everything has been off.”

  
“I’m sorry I have to go.” And she up and left.

  
She looked in on Rob’s parents as she left the house. They were sat on opposite sides of the living room each with a glass in their hand and a scowl on their faces. This isn’t what she wanted for her future. She was not going to let her life become this. As she closed the door behind her she felt instant relief she started to run as fast as her feet could carry her until she reached the park and stood under the tree again. As she stopped to get her breath back she noticed the blonde woman stood underneath the tree and her breath caught in her throat.

  
“Emma…” She called out nervously. But then their eyes met and nothing else mattered. They shared a smile and Emma charged towards her, lifting her from the ground and kissing her with everything she had to offer. They both knew in that moment that they would never want to kiss another person ever again.

  
“You’re freezing.” Regina whimpered once the kiss ended.

  
“I’ve been waiting for you since mom came to see you. I had nothing to lose so I made my Christmas wish.”

  
"I’m sorry. I was so confused. I lost who I was. I was happy to just settle. That’s not me. I love romance, I love family and most importantly I love you."

  
“I love you too”

  
Emma kissed Regina again with more passion than before, hands exploring each other’s body as the kiss grew deeper. They kissed under the tree for what felt like an eternity until the cold was unbearable.

  
“Come on, let’s go home. I have a family who seriously miss the newest member.” Emma said pulling Regina in to her side and walking back, their sides touching as they walked, arms wrapped around each other’s middle.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue - One year later**

  
"Henry I'm not fighting with you. Put your pyjamas on, now!"

  
The boy giggled and continued to run around in his underpants.

  
Regina slowly opened the door smiling to herself as she heard Henry's howling laughter coming from the lounge. It was way passed his bedtime and they would be heading to Storybrooke first thing in the morning but she was happy that she would get to wish him a good night. She had ended up stuck at work much later than expected which meant she should have missed the boy’s bedtime so she was pleasantly surprised to find him still awake.

  
It was a year to the day since she had first met the clumsy blonde woman and life was perfect. With Emma's unconditional love and support she had redecorated and remarketed her father’s shop and business was booming. Emma and Henry had become part of the furniture of the shop, Henry spending his Saturday afternoons playing with the new 'old' toys for hours on end and giving her his best business ideas. While his mother and Regina put their hearts and souls into making the shop reach its true potential.

  
"Gina’s here!" He squealed in excitement when he saw she was home and standing watching him with a huge smile on her face. He ran over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her waist.

  
"Hey sweetheart." She said sweetly leaning down to kiss his head. "Why don't you have clothes on?"

  
"If I put them on now can I have a bedtime story?"

  
"Always. But get a move on its way past your bedtime and we are going to see your grandparents and father tomorrow."

  
"Ok Gina." The boy said with a smile walking to his open mouthed mother and taking the clothes from her hands before getting dressed happily.

  
"How do you do that?" Emma said getting herself up off the floor and walking over to the brunette who stood before her in a tight red dress that matched her lipstick and killer heels. She never failed to take Emma's breath away.

  
"I have a way with you Charming's it seems." Regina said as she saw the effect she was having on Emma.

  
"That is very true." Emma said leaning in to capture the brunette’s lips in a soft kiss.

  
"That was a nice welcome home." Regina murmured against Emma's mouth before deepening the kiss and pulling the blonde flush against her body.

  
"That's why you asked us to move in with you isn't it? Just so you get a welcome home kiss."

  
"You figured me out. Whatever will I do now?"

  
"Kiss me again and I'll forgive you." Emma instructed while trying to keep a straight face.

  
"I will pay your price." Regina smiled while leaning in to bring her lips back in contact with Emma's waiting ones.

  
"Gina. I'm ready for my story." Henry demanded with a proud grin dressed in his dishevelled pyjamas that he was proud to have mastered by himself.

  
Regina smiled at him brightly, before she lent down to peck Emma's cheek and whispered in her ear. "Rain check."

  
Emma was distracted from her day dreaming when Henry’s small five year old body dove on her, hugging her tightly.

  
"Good night mama."

  
"Good night kid, sweet dreams." She said pulling him in for a big hug.

* * *

  
  
After six months of 'dating' in which they had spent every possible moment together either on day trips with Henry or date nights just the two of them. Regina had made the bold and brave decision to ask Emma and Henry to move in with her, which after a consultation with Henry had been agreed on immediately.

  
They had now lived together for almost three months and in that time neither woman had felt happier. They truly had found their happy ever after.

  
Regina and Henry's relationship had continued to blossom. The first time Henry told Regina that he loved her had been the day they moved in. Regina had tried to be completely honest and open with the boy to make sure he was truly happy about moving from his childhood home.  
Henry had been so excited about his new bedroom that he was allowed to choose all the furniture and decorations for that he was literally buzzing with excitement.  
The first night Regina, Emma and Henry sat snuggled in his new bed that was shaped like a pirate ship while Regina read him a story about a mythical creature known as a Gruffalo.

  
"Good night mama I love you."

  
"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

  
"Good night Gina. Thank you for the best bedroom ever. I love you."

  
"I love you too Henry. Thank you for being the best five year old in the whole universe."

  
"You’re silly."

  
Regina simply leant down and kissed his forehead.

  
She truly loved the little prince more than she ever thought possible. Luckily he was the son of the most incredible beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on which was most definitely an added bonus.

 

* * *

  
  
Once Henry was sound asleep Regina found Emma packing in their bedroom.

  
"How's packing going?" Regina asked as she snaked her arms around Emma from behind and kissed her exposed neck.

  
Emma's body melted into Regina's arms and she turned to face her "We are just about done."

  
"Good because I've really missed you this week." Regina's said in a tone that made Emma's body tingle with anticipation.

  
"And I've missed you." She replied with a throaty moan as Regina's hands pulled at her shirt.

  
Soon the blonde’s clothes were scattered on the floor along with Regina's red dress as the women made up for their lost time together over the busy week.

 

* * *

  
  
The days in Storybrooke flew by in no time and before they knew it Christmas Eve was upon them.

  
Regina knelt in front of Henry waiting for his answer to the most important question she had ever asked the boy.

  
"So that would make you my mommy too?" He asked with a puzzled but happy smile.

  
"It doesn't have to. I'm happy to just be Regina. You can call me anything you like."

  
"So I could call you mommy? If I wanted to?" He asked hopefully.

  
Regina's heart melted as she saw the hopeful look the boy wore on his face. She wanted so much to say yes and promise him the world but she knew that wasn't a decision she could make without consent from both of his parents. "If that's what you want sweetheart but we would have to discuss that with your mommy and daddy first."

  
"Ok..."

  
"Ok?"  
"I think you should ask Mama to marry you." He said happily with a big grin.

  
Regina enfolded the boy in a huge hug. "Thank you Henry. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I love you and your Mommy so very much."

  
"We love you too."

  
Regina had already asked permission from Emma's parents the night before and the noises they made were more than confirmation that they were delighted at the news and their permission was granted with full support.

 

* * *

  
  
After Christmas Eve dinner Mary Margaret suggested a family walk to the park and Emma, Regina, Henry and the rest of the Charming clan stood in the park by the tree.  
While everyone seemed to be entertaining themselves with a snow ball fight Regina took Emma's hand and led her over to 'their' tree.

  
Emma smiled at her lovingly and Regina felt her legs begin to wobble, before she had time to second guess herself Regina knelt on one knee in front of Emma.  
Emma's eyes were big as she processed what was about to happen. She felt a rush of adrenaline run threw her body as her eyes welled with unshed happy tears.

  
Regina smiled brightly as she pulled a small box from her coat pocket, her teeth chattering, she wasn't sure if it was due to the cold or the fear.

  
After a deep breath to calm her she spoke. "Emma Charming. I love you so very much and every day I spend with you makes me love you even more. This year has been the happiest, most fulfilling, most incredible time of my life. I can't imagine my life without you or Henry in it. In fact that's not even something I'm willing to imagine. Will you make me the happiest woman in the world? Will you be mine always? Will you marry me?"

  
Emma fell onto her knees and into the snow and wrapped her arms tightly around Regina. "I love you. Yes of course I'll marry you."

  
The women shared a kiss and clung to one another urgently as they both shed happy tears.

  
"She said yes?" Henry squealed as he squeezed in between them and hugged them both tightly.

  
"You knew about this?" Emma asked kissing her son's head and then looked up to see her parent's and brothers knowing smiles. "You all knew about this?"

  
"Regina asked our permission." David said with a grin that rivalled his wife's.

  
"And mine too and she said if you and daddy agree I can call her mommy too." The boy spoke quickly in excitements and beamed at his mother.

  
Emma's eyes filled with tears as she felt the buzz of excitement from her family and wife to be.

  
How much difference a year could truly make.

  
"So I guess we get a new daughter after all?" Mary Margaret said excitedly before hugging Emma and Regina fiercely, before Henry knew what was happening he was trapped between the Charming clan in a group hug.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of the SQSupernova team for organising this great writing event. I can't wait to read all the stories.
> 
> This story is based on the film 'a very merry mix up' which is one of my wife's favorite christmas films. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and i hope you have a very merry christmas and a happy new year.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Very Charming Mix Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790748) by [reginamea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamea/pseuds/reginamea)




End file.
